


Непредвиденный случай

by Riru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: К этому только открывшего небольшую клинику Трафальгара жизнь не готовила. Не то чтобы Дрейк специально.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake
Kudos: 3





	Непредвиденный случай

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Minion Island на One Piece fall fest 2020 на выкладку AU.
> 
> Бета — [ebobulochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka)

— Это... ни разу не смешно, господин полицейский.

— Я и не предполагал это шуткой, нет.

— Знаете, а так и не скажешь. Вы приходите среди ночи в мою скромную и, попрошу заметить, честно платящую налоги клинику для людей, — последнее недовольно глядящий куда-то Дрейку в грудь доктор подчеркнул отдельно, — с раненым котёнком на руках и просите его осмотреть.

— Послушайте, но ведь…

— Причём мои дражайшие коллеги решили кто подцепить грипп, а кто срочно понадобиться в другом городе — из-за чего я дежурю тут вторые сутки подряд, а конец этой ночной смены уже очень, очень близко. И если людей мне не особо жалко, то уж котёнка я в таком состоянии осматривать не… — он вдруг нахмурился, что сделало уставшее лицо с глубокими тенями под необычными золотыми глазами совсем уж потусторонне-безжизненным. — А. Ветклинику района закрыли неделю назад. А вы, должно быть, участковый и в курсе. И об их закрытии, и об открытии нас, в смысле. Наверняка участковый, тогда это ваша работа, знать где, что и во сколько открыто. Для таких экстренных случаев. Непредвиденных, — казалось, он продолжал говорить — да и стоять на ногах — уже просто на автомате.

— Верно, — всё-таки решил прервать его Дрейк. — Слушайте… рядом правда абсолютно ничего нет, я понимаю, что вам тяжело, но главное ведь сейчас быстро ему помочь — тут может быть открытая рана. Я знаю первую помощь, могу одолжить у вас бесспиртовых растворов и аккуратно сделать всё под вашим руководством, если вы устали.

Доктор — Трафальгар, если верить вывеске, раз уж он так уверенно говорит о «своей клинике», — удивлённо уставился на него, но быстро пришёл в себя и пробормотал:

— Мне только ваших лапищ в растворах не хватает, — потом подумал ещё немного и, всё-таки решившись, скомандовал: — Проходите и аккуратно укладывайте его вот сюда. Да, так, и придержите здесь, не придавливая. Хм, а у вас неплохо получается, офицер…

— Дрейк.

— Офицер Дрейк. Очень приятно. Теперь перестаньте загораживать плечом вторую лампу, а когда я закончу с этой лапкой, подадите мне вон ту банку с верхней полки.

— Да, извините, вот.

— И на случай, если это не очевидно, — очистив и обеззаразив все страшные с виду места и найдя только лёгкие ссадины, Трафальгар заметно расслабился и продолжил поочерёдно обрабатывать лапки и бок котёнка уже без спешки, — я разрешаю вам стоять тут в насквозь промокшем плаще и грязных ботинках только по столь уважительной причине. И нет — это не приглашение тащить сюда новых предположительно раненых котят.

Дрейк против воли улыбнулся, тоже видя в свете ламп, что жизни котёнка ничего не угрожает. Впрочем, расслабившись, он сразу ощутил, насколько действительно заливает пол.

— Простите, доктор, я... запаниковал. Я всё вытру.

— Это было бы достойным применением ваших лапищ, — ухмыльнулся Трафальгар, не отрываясь от перевязки, — но мне всё равно прибираться в конце смены, который, видимо, случится как раз на этом пациенте. Так что считайте, что спасены. Завтра вам всё равно потребуется отвезти его в ветклинику для всех нужных анализов и прививок, а потом, видимо, подыскать приют, — немного грустно сказал он.

Трафальгар молча заканчивал работать, а Дрейк только кивнул инструкциям и тихонько вернулся ко входу, чтобы не заливать пол ещё сильнее. Несмотря на ливень снаружи, в маленькой клинике было тихо и уютно, и, оглядываясь по сторонам на фото Трафальгара с парой жизнерадостных коллег, отмечая странноватый выбор ламп у входа и почему-то жёлтый цвет дивана, Дрейк мог слышать уверенные спокойные движения доктора и даже, казалось, тихое пыхтение котёнка.

— Вот и все, прошу вас, офицер, — через несколько минут сказал Трафальгар, протянул хорошенько закутанный тёплый комочек и не спеша снял перчатки. — Я всё ещё вынужден настоять на том, что это разовая акция, — он устало ухмыльнулся.

— Разовая акция по части времени прихода, я могу приносить котят днём?

— Не смешно, офицер.

— Извините. Но правда, спасибо, вы очень меня выручили.

— В качестве извинений можете зайти через пару дней и рассказать, как сложится его пушистая судьба. А если мне понадобится что-то с верхней полки и вы решите помочь, я, возможно, и вовсе забуду, что был на вас зол, — Трафальгар, кажется, не планировал говорить последнее вслух, отчего смутился, стушевался и решительно, хоть и несильно, принялся выталкивать Дрейка за дверь, — но мне пора закрываться, хватит добрых дел на сегодня, приходите в другой раз, до свидания.

Время и правда было поздним, так что Дрейк только ещё раз кивнул закрывшейся перед носом двери — вовсе в свою очередь не смутившись, нисколечки, — перехватил комочек в руках поудобнее и отправился домой, намереваясь на следующий день спокойно съездить в большой ветцентр города. Ну а после благополучного разрешения судьбы найденного этим дождливым вечером котёнка — и правда заглянуть в клинику Трафальгара снова.

И возможно, со временем, поводов заглядывать к Трафальгару станет больше. Разных, куда более приятных и почти без таких вот потрясений. Например, Дрейк может занести ему кофе после следующей ночной смены — очень уж идёт ему удивлённое лицо.


End file.
